


Reminder

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir seeks to remind Aragorn of what is at stake. Originally a response to a photo challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

  


 

"This blindfold smells of dung," Aragorn mutters, stumbling despite Boromir's firm hold on his arm. "End this childish game..."

"But this is no game," Boromir murmurs, untying the blindfold. "Look at our land, Aragorn. See why this quest must succeed and why _you_ must succeed."

Aragorn blinks, his gaze sweeping across the mountains before coming to rest on Boromir's face. "Forgive me," he whispers. "Sometimes I forget. And I doubt myself... I..."

"Hush," Boromir murmurs. "That is why I am here - to remind you. To love you. Always, Aragorn."

Aragorn smiles and for a few moments, lets himself believe.

\--[END]-- 


End file.
